Puri-Puri Kyua Idol Parade!
is a crossover movie between ''Sky Pretty Cure'', Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! created by Yousei A. Sina. Though being a Pretty Cure movie, this movie is more based on Aikatsu! then the Pretty Cure series'. It also does not include any fights. Characters |-|Sky Pretty Cure= *Akahane Ruby *Kiishi Topaz *Mikanki Amber *Midorikusa Emerald *Aomizu Sapphire *Shirosora Diamond *Koshokukoi Rubellit *Murasakiiro Amethyst Non-Cure Characters *Akahane Robin *Kuraisoba Quartz *Yoiki Chris |-|Pretty Cure= *Misumi Nagisa *Yukishiro Honoka *Kujou Hikari *Hyuuga Saki *Mishou Mai *Yumehara Nozomi *Natsuki Rin *Kasugano Urara *Akimoto Komachi *Minazuki Karen *Mimino Kurumi *Momozono Love *Aono Miki *Yamabuki Inori *Higashi Setsuna *Hanasaki Tsubomi *Kurumi Erika *Myoudouin Itsuki *Tsukikage Yuri *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Kurokawa Ellen *Shirabe Ako *Hoshizora Miyuki *Hino Akane *Kise Yayoi *Midorikawa Nao *Aoki Reika *Aida Mana *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice *Kenzaki Makoto *Madoka Aguri *Aino Megumi *Shirayuki Hime *Omori Yuko *Hikawa Iona *Haruno Haruka *Kaido Minami *Amanogawa Kirara *Akagi Towa |-|Aikatsu!= *Oozora Akari *Hikami Sumire *Shinjou Hinaki *Kurebayashi Juri *Hoshimiya Ichigo *Kiriya Aoi *Shibuki Ran *Arisugawa Otome *Todo Yurika *Kitaooji Sakura *Ichinose Kaede *Otoshiro Seira *Saegusa Kī *Kazesawa Sora *Himesato Maria *Kanzaki Mizuki *Natsuki Mikuru *Kurosawa Rin *Amahane Madoka *Fujiwara Miyabi *Kurisu Kokone Appearing Songs New Songs New Outfits/Coords Most Coords/Outfit have been designed by Akahane Robin, under the brand RobYn *''Cool Rock'n Rebel Coord / Sapphire's On-Stage outfit'' *''Sweet Pink Idol Coord / Rubellit's On-Stage outfit'' *''Lilac Knight Coord / Makoto's On-Stage outfit'' *''Lemon Bubble Coord / Urara's On-Stage outfit'' *''Sweet Honey Rice Coord / Yuuko's On-Stage outfit'' *''Twinkling Shooting Star Coord / Kirara's On-Stage outfit'' Other Cure Coords - Splash Star= *''Golden Flower Bloom Coord'' *''Bright Moon Sky Coord'' *''Silver Feather Coord'' *''Windy Wind Coord'' - Yes! GoGo= *''Dreaming Five Coord'' *''Fiery Five Coord'' *''Minty Five Coord'' *''Water Blue Five Coord'' *''Milky GoGo Rose Coord'' - Fresh= *''Pink Love Coord'' *''Blue Hope Coord'' *''Yellow Prayer Coord'' *''Scarlet Happiness Coord'' - HPC= *''Blossom Heart Coord'' *''Marine Heart Coord'' *''Sunshine Heart Coord'' *''Moonlight Heart Coord'' - Suite♪= *''Suite Wild Tune Coord'' *''Suite Graceful Tune Coord'' *''Suite Soul Beat Coord'' *''Suite Goddess Tune Coord'' - Smile= *''Kirakira Smile Coord'' *''Brilliant Sun Smile Coord'' *''Pikapika Smile Coord'' *''High-spirited Smile Coord'' *''Snowing Falling Smile Coord'' - Doki²= *''Pink Heart Coord'' *''Blue Diamond Coord'' *''Yellow Clover Coord'' *''Red Ace Coord'' - HaCha= *''Lovely Love Shiawase Coord'' *''Blue Sky Shiawase Coord'' *''Future Star Shiawase Coord'' - GPC= *''Blossoming Princess Coord'' *''Bubbling Princess Coord'' *''Scarlet Princess Coord'' - SkPC= *''Sky Red Passion Coord'' *''Sky Golden Strength Coord'' *''Sky Mandarine Elegance Coord'' *''Sky Green Nature Coord'' *''Sky Silver Intelligence Coord'' *''Dreamy Purple Rainbow Star Coord'' }} Idol Coords - Dream Academy= *''Holy Sound Coord'' *''Pon Pon Thunder Coord'' *''Magical Oasis Coord'' *''Beauitful Princess Coord'' - WM= *''Miracle Festival Coord'' *''Moon Festival Coord'' - AIKATSU☆STARS!= *''Original Ribbon Coord'' *''Mystic Fortune Coord'' *''Vivid Girl Coord'' *''Deep Red Raspberry Coord'' *''Fluffy Cherry Blossom Coord'' *''Electro Dance Coord'' *''Twin Rouge Earth Coord'' *''Twin Lavender Birch Coord'' *''Hanakasa Yoru Coord'' *''Four Clover Coord'' }} Other Coords Plot Everyone on stage! A great even has been announced and many idols of the Starlight Academy have joined the event. But they aren’t the only one that will appear. An invitation has been sent to the girls of Pretty Cure. A big show is waiting for everyone! The Puri-Puri Kyua Idol Parade sets place in many different towns in Japan. Starting with Tokyo and then changing to others every week, until they get back to Tokyo at the end of the journey. Unlike most Aikatsu! auditions, at the end of this event, there will be no winner except for the viewers. This event will feature the first time that the Aikatsu! idols meet the Pretty Cure girls. ''Transcript'' Gallery Puri-Puri Kyua Idol Parade Rubellit and Sapphire.png References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Movie Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Movie Category:Aikatsu! Category:Puri-Puri Kyua Idol Parade! Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:FairySina - Crossover Category:FairySina All Stars Movies Category:FairyMovies